Crimbo Countdown 2018: The Epic Compendium
Crimbo Countdown 2018 was a series of televised events that were shown daily from November 1, 2018 to December 25, 2018. The series was a follow-up series to Aleksey and Yosef's Gambian Holiday that was produced by Meena Productions, broadcasted by GRTS and hosted by the Crimbo Fairy. Each episode was also co-hosted by celebrities such as Big Money Gambia, American boy band Big Time Rush, singer and actor Miranda Cosgrove, and Gambian J-pop artist K(Enya). Most days showcased hours of anti-coffee and Crimbo propaganda to entertain and influence the Gambian people that were still hyped after Aleksey and Yosef's Gambian Holiday. Most of the Episodes an opening and ending song performed by Big Money Gambia titled 'Come Come The Crimbo Mans' and 'Last Train to Coffee Town ft. GMC Rentalcar' respectively. Aside from poems and rap battles, the show mostly revolved around the Crimbo Fairy hunting down and killing Coffee Haus 3 members to uncover the trail to Coffee Haus 3. On the final episode on December 25, 2018, the series concluded with the Crimbo Fairy suicide-bombing Coffee Haus 3 in his antique A6M2. Jingle Blessed With the growing success of Aleksey and Yosef's Gambian Holiday which remained neutral towards any opinions of coffee, Adama Barrow sought to have another program that would push public opinion against it while also have the same financial and social success that AYGH was having. After consulting with Jeffrey Meena, his greatest idea was to televise a Crimbo countdown program every day that would lead up to a finale on Crimbo Day. The first episode aired on November 1, directly following "Thank You Adama Barrow" Holiday Special of AYGH and was well received by the Gambian youth since it was hosted by the Crimbo Fairy, a seemingly mythical creature that promised great rewards for watching the program every day until Crimbo as well as celebrity guests, most notably, the American boy band Big Time Rush. Noggin' on Heaven's Door The program was hosted every afternoon at 6 p.m. except for days that Aleksey and Yosef's Gambian Holiday which is would air after and featured clips that had been recorded earlier that day. Each episode started off with the opening song "Come Come The Crimbo Mans" performed by Big Money Gambia and the band GMC Rentalcar. As the opening ended, the Crimbo Fairy would run onto the set and sit with the celebrity guest as the live audience cheered and threw money onto the stage. After the guests were introduced and the Crimbo Fairy gave a speech about the dangers of all coffee (That being it contained anthrax) as he drank and choked on a mixture of eggnog and pumpkin La Croix. The program would then cut to the Crimbo Fairy being followed by a camera crew and trying to find leads to the elusive Coffee Haus 3, usually with him interviewing civilians on the street and asking them if they have noticed any illicit activities involving coffee. (11/1) Episode 1 - Big Time Crimbo Holiday Directly after "Thank You Adama Barrow" Holiday Special of Aleksey and Yosef's Gambian Holiday ended, the program cut to a stage under Arch 22 in Bajul with the Crimbo Fairy and Big Time Rush dancing as Big Money Gambia and GMC Rentalcar performed 'Come Come The Crimbo Mans' in the monument above. The episode was filled with anti-coffee propaganda and Adama Barrow briefing the Crimbo Fairy and the audience on the threat of Coffee Haus 3. The program ended with the Crimbo Fairy screaming in rage, throwing papers and tables as Adama Barrow danced with Big Time Rush and GMC Rentalcar played 'Last Train to Coffee Town'. (11/3) Episode 3 - Coffee La Croix This episode featured Coffee La Croix, which Adama Barrow announced to be the only product containing coffee allowed in the Gambia. The live audience was obviously split between accepting it, but after the people who were excited tasted it, the entire audience erupted into a rage, destroying the rest of the La Croix. The episode continued to show the Crimbo Fairy roaming the streets of Banjul, having people taste the new drink, only to show more hatred towards anything containing coffee. The episode concluded back at the monument with the Crimbo Fairy shotgunning one of the sodas and then vomiting. (11/18) Episode 18 - Crimbo Smack-Down (First Contact) Halfway through the episode when the Crimbo Fairy, Big Time Rush, Adama Barrow and special guest John Cena were discussing the dangers of caffeine on the male body, a diplomat representing Coffee Haus 3 ran onto the set and interrupted the discussion with a plea to cease aggression. Before Adama Barrow could even speak, John Cena was already giving the man an Attitude-Adjustment. The crowd went wild as the Crimbo Fairy and Adama Barrow joined Cena in the fight. The trio completely destroyed the man as the crowd cheered them on, screaming and throwing Coffee La Croix. Once everything settled down, the discussion continued with Barrow stating that the man had been mentally and physically weak because of his exposure to coffee. The man was later identified as Evangelico S. Presso. (11/19) Episode 19 - Coffee in the Woods The episode began with the Crimbo Fairy and a camera crew running through a marsh near the Gambian coast. Adama Barrow and the live audience were watching back at the main event, communicating with the Crimbo Fairy.